The First Year
by Simple Paradox
Summary: Sam and Dean were kids that have had weird things happen to them there entire lives. At first they just ignore it until they find out that they're wizards. Join them and other characters from Supernatural on there journeys at Hogwarts! AU
1. The Truth

A/N: Okay, this is a story about Sam and Dean going to Hogwarts along with multiple characters featured on Supernatural. In this story Sam and Dean were just kids living with their Dad until they find out there wizards. They don't hunt monsters or anything like in Supernatural, they are pretty much just going through things that Harry, Ron, and Hermione went through. I wrote this because I couldn't find any stories like this so I decided to write my own. I hope you all like it!

Chapter 1

**The Truth**

Dean traced his fingers along the edge of the newly arrived letter. The wax insignia itself sent chills down his spine, but in a good way. A smile tugged the corners of his lips and his green eyes shinned with the same excitement a five year old would have when walking down the stairs on Christmas morning.

Memories flashed before his eyes as he stared at the one thing he had been looking forward to all summer. Dean Winchester hadn't had an exactly normal eleven years of life. Weird things tended to happen around him and his twin brother Sam. And it all started after their Mother died, burning on the ceiling in there hometown of Lawrence, Kansas.

After their Mom had been killed, Sam and Dean's father, John, decided they needed a change of scenery. He wanted to move far away from Lawrence so that he wouldn't feel the pain of remembering the horrible death of his wife, Mary. So, they packed up their bags and headed to London. Dean wasn't very happy about that. Yes, he was only four at the time but he remembered how mad he got when the people there called them chips instead of fries.

Even though it killed him inside that his Mom was gone and that they were in a whole new country, Dean didn't show it. He decided to suck it up and be the best son and best brother anyone could be. He didn't like seeing his Dad sad or hearing Sammy cry in the bed next to his at night. But he would always be there to cheer him up and play those silly board games with Sam even though he would rather be outside playing baseball.

Dean had always been curious at the way there Mom had died. He usually didn't like thinking about it but his Dad had said that she was pinned to the ceiling by some invisible force then burst into flames. Dean could still remember the smell of the burning wood and that strange tangy smell that he later found out to be the smell of burning flesh. He shook his head, not wanting to remember that anymore. But he could still remember the curiosity he had about his Mother's death and how he wished he could've prevented it.

A few years later, when Sam and Dean were eight, Sam started to have fights with Dad. He would say how he wished he could go back to America and wished he had his Mom back. Sam would yell so loud that the walls would shake and glass items they owned would shatter. The first time Dean witnessed that he was hiding behind the doorway, silently watching, and couldn't help but gasp at the sight. That wasn't _possible_. His Dad had stopped dead, staring at Sam for a few moments before sighing and giving him a hug. Dean had got the feeling that his Father knew something that they didn't.

A year later, when they were nine, Sammy was being harassed by a kid named Dirk at their school. He would make fun of him because Sam enjoyed Math and other subjects. He called him a nerd and a geek. He would beat Sammy up after school and he would come home with bruises. One day Dean decided enough was enough. He started yelling at Dirk, telling him to stop picking on Sammy. He felt anger rise in him and his blood pumping through his veins. And in a split second a large branch threw its self at Dirk, pinning him up against a tree. Dirk stared at Dean, eyes wide as he struggled against the horizontal branch that had floated off the ground and hurled its self at him. Sam and Dean quickly ran back to their small house that was minutes away from the elementary school, not wanting to get in trouble. Once they stopped running Sam turned to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, Dean," He said while catching his breath. "But how did you do that?"

Dean shook his head. "I have no idea."

Dean decided that he would forget about that whole thing and just be happy that Dirk had stopped bullying Sammy. He didn't think about the floating branch until a few months later when he stumbled across something strange. Dean had snuck into his Fathers bedroom while he was out on a hunting trip with some of his buddies. He was just going to barrow some money from his room so he and Sam could get some ice cream. He was digging through the drawers of his desk, looking for spare change, when he found a dusty old box. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Dean opened the long box. Inside was what looked like a well carved stick. It was a light tan color and it had a fancy carved handle. Dean picked up it, gripping it in his hands. And as if on instinct Dean flicked piece of wood, not thinking anything would happen. Instead, the lamp that had been resting on the desk flew to the floor, the light bulb shattering on impact. Dean jumped, putting the stick back in the box in the drawer and running out of the room. When Dad came home and saw the lamp on the ground Dean said he was looking for some baseball cards and accidently knocked it over. His Father seemed to believe that for the time being.

After everything that had happened they had never gotten the answer. Not until there eleventh birthday.

Sam and Dean were fertile twins so they shared a birthday, not that they mind. They weren't really planning on doing anything special. They were going to invite there neighbor, Cas, over so they could play baseball outside and have cake.

Cas was a nice kid who had lived next door to them for years and was also American. He was kind of shy but after a while they all became good friends. Sam and Dean never told him about the strange things that had happened to them though. They didn't want to freak him out.

They had just finished cake, crumbs coating the counter top and icing all over Dean's face. Sam and Cas giggled as Dean pretended to be Santa, making the icing into a beard. Even his dad was laughing.

Then out of nowhere John said, "Cas, I think it's time for you to go home."

Dean gave his father a look. "Why does he have to go now? We haven't even opened our presents yet!" he said, pouting.

"I know, but I need to talk to you boys alone. It's important," he said and Cas nodded, already getting his baseball mitt and hat.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said and left the house without protest.

"Okay boys, take a seat on the couch," John said and, still pouting, the boys sat down on the red couch while John took the loveseat across from them.

"This may sound strange and impossible but you are going to have to believe me, okay?" John said, looking very nervous.

The two nodded, unsure of what he was going to say.

"First off, there is such thing as magic. Witch and wizards, like from stories, they're real," he said and Sam and Dean smiled.

"Nice one Dad, but April fool's day was a few months ago," Sam said, laughing a little.

"I'm serious. Don't tell me you haven't noticed anything weird about you two? Like when Sammy would get angry and glass would shatter? And I know about the incident with Dirk," he said and the smiles were wiped off Sam and Dean's faces.

"Are you saying that we're…wizards?" Dean asked, bubbling with the excitement of this being reality.

John nodded. "Your mother was a witch and so was your grandma. Your grandpa was a wizard as well."

"Are you a wizard?" Dean asked.

John shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm what the magical world calls a "muggle". It means a non-magical person."

"Okay, so why are you telling us this now?" Sam asked.

"Because you two aren't going back to your regular school this year. This year you're going to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards where you learn how to control your magic," John said, smiling at the excited looks on Sam and Dean's faces.

"That is so awesome!" Dean said, practically bouncing on the couch. Everything finally made sense now. When Sammy broke the glass without touching them and when Dean made the branch fly at Dirk. Even though the answer seemed impossible it made everything make sense again.

John then proceeded to tell them all he knew about the magical world and about Hogwarts. He said that they would have to shopping for things like a wand and books. Dean finally understood what that thing in his Dad's drawer was. It was his mother's wand. But he didn't tell his Dad about that considering he could still get in trouble for using things that weren't his.

Now, a month later, Dean was holding his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He glided his hand over the wax insignia and just as he was about to open it he heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Did it come, did it come?" He heard Sam shout and suddenly he was right next to Dean.

Dean nodded and handed his brother the letter that had come for him.

Sam jumped with excitement. "This is amazing! I can't wait until we can go to Hogwarts and learn about magic. I can't wait for the sorting too; I bet I'm a Ravenclaw!"

Dean rolled his eyes. Ever since John told them about Hogwarts Sam hadn't stopped researching everything about it. John had given Sam some of his Mom's old textbooks and he'd been reading them non-stop and wouldn't shut up about it. Dean was just excited for Quidditch, the main sport of the magical world.

Dean was just about to say something when he heard a car drive into the driveway. Dean opened the door to see their Dad's '67 Chevy Impala park in front of the house.

"Dad!" he yelled and ran up to him as he came out of the classic car, Sammy on his heels. "It came!" Dean said, waving the letter in front of his face.

John laughed and said, "That's great. Now we can go shopping for your school supplies," he said and started his way to the house.

Sam and Dean followed but just before they went back inside Dean saw Cas peering through the door next door, something in his hand that Dean couldn't see. He shrugged it off and waved to Cas, Cas giving him a shy wave back then closing the door.

Once they were back inside Dean closed the door behind him and looked at his letter one more time. He was finally going to a place where he belonged.


	2. The Magic Within

Chapter 2

**The Magic Within**

Dean stared wide eyed at the busy ally in front of him. People were squished together, trying to get into the small, bunched together shops. He saw a lot of kids that looked around his and Sam's age, most of them running around and peering through store windows. It was almost like something out of a fairy tale. People were dressed with big witches hats and robes, waving wands and chatting about the next Quidditch match.

"Dad, what exactly is this place?" Dean asked, his father looking just as amazed as Sam and Dean. He shook his head, now out of his daze, and peered down at a journal in his hand. It was a nice brown leather bond journal, the sides somewhat charcoaled and the pages dusty. John opened it up to a page and after a moment he said, "This is Diagon Ally. It's where we can buy all your stuff for school. Sammy, do you have the supply list?"

Sam nodded, showing him the sheet of paper that came with their Hogwarts letter.

"What's that journal?" Dean asked.

John closed the journal and said, "It was your mother's journal. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts she wrote down things about her life and magic in this journal. I thought it might help considering I don't know much about this world."

Dean nodded then peeked over Sammy's shoulder to look at the list he was holding.

"What do we need to get first?" Dean asked and Sam suddenly started taking off towards what looked like a book store.

"Sammy, slow down!" John said and took off after him. Dean tried to follow his Dad but suddenly he found himself lost in a crowd of people. He got spun around and once he was out of the crowd he didn't know where he was and his Dad and Sam were out of sight.

Dean didn't panic. He had heard a lot of times that panicking made things worse. He decided to try and find the store he saw Sam running towards and if he couldn't find it he would ask for directions. That would be the grown up thing to do.

Dean started walking around, making sure to stay close to the stores so he wouldn't get lost in a crowd again.

He passed about two stores, one selling owls and the other looked like some sort of magical joke shop. Dean would definitely have to stop by there before they left. He was thinking about turning around, thinking that he may have passed the book store, when he stopped dead in front of a store display window. In the middle of the display was an old style broom. It had smoothed down bristles and a slick handle, curved at the front probably for grip. On the handle were the words _Nimbus 2000 _etched in gold. Dean got closer to the window, his face inches away from the glass. He thought the broom was amazing. Sammy had told him what he read about Quidditch and he said that they rode on broomsticks while playing. That broom in the window was probably like the Louis Ville Slugger of Quidditch.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" the kid next to Dean said who was also staring at the broom.

"Yeah," he said, both of them not taking their eyes off the Nimbus.

Wait, Dean recognized that voice. The young Winchester peeled his eyes off the broom and looked over at the kid next to him. Dean's eyes widened as he noticed a familiar black head of hair and a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Cas?" he said and Cas turned to look at Dean.

"Dean?" he said and they both just stared at each other for a few moments.

"You're a- you're a wizard too?" Dean asked, ignoring the obvious.

Cas nodded. "I was thinking of telling you but I wasn't sure if you guys were magic too. I was trying to see if that letter you got yesterday was the same Hogwarts acceptance letter that I got. I wasn't sure so I didn't tell you. I could get in trouble for telling someone."

"This is awesome! We're going to Hogwarts together!" Dean said with glee.

"Dean!" Dean looked up to see his Dad running towards him. "You had me worried sick!" he said, patting Dean's shoulder. He looked like he was about to go on a rant about staying by his side but he stopped when he noticed Cas.

"Cas? You're a-," Cas cut him off with a nod.

"Well that's good, now the boys will have at least one friend when they start school. Where's your Dad?" John asked.

"He went to go get my cauldron. He's trying to get the shop owner to lower the price," Cas said.

"That sounds like your Dad," John said with a grin. "Me and Sammy are gonna buy your books. Why don't you two go shopping for the rest of your supplies and meet us back here in an hour?" he said then dug something out of his pocket. He handed the object to Dean. It was a small velvet bag, almost like the ones you held marbles in. Dean looked at it curiously then opened it. Inside was shining gold coins, glittering as the sunlight hit it.

"What's this?" Dean asked. "Is it chocolate?"

John laughed and shook his head. "No, it's money for your supplies."

"Where'd you get it?" he asked, closing the small bag and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Your Mom kept it in a safe at home. She never trusted goblins," he said then headed back to the bookstore. "One hour!" he shouted before he was out of sight.

"Goblins?" Dean said, scrunching up his face.

"They work at the bank," Cas explained then asked, "Where's Sam?"

"Bookstore. He's such as nerd," Dean said with a laugh. "So, what do you want to get first?" he asked.

Cas looked down at the list he had in his hand. "Wanna get our wands?" he asked and Dean nodded.

"Totally!" Dean said, excited. Cas nodded in agreement then headed off towards the wand shop. Dean took one last look at the Nimbus 2000 before following Cas.

The wand shop was small and dimly lit. Hundreds of boxes were stacked all around the store, most of them coated with dust.

"Hello!" Dean almost jumped out of his socks when he heard the old man behind the desk greet them. Must've been the creepy atmosphere of the place.

"Uh, hi, we're here to get our wands," Dean said as him and Cas approached the desk.

"Really? I would've never guessed," the old man said sarcastically. He had grey hair about shoulder length and a small pair of glasses perched on his nose. "Mind telling me your names?"

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is Cas Singer," Dean said politely.

"Singer? Are you Bobby's son?" The old man asked Cas.

Cas nodded shyly, not making eye contact with the old man.

"I remember him; Apple, Dragon heartstring core, ten inches, surprisingly springy," the old man said and Dean eyed him curiously, confused by the random sentence.

"And Winchester, I don't know that name," the old man said, now eyeing Dean curiously.

"That's my Dad's last name. My Mothers last name was Campbell," It hurt Dean to use the past tense.

"Mary? Oh, what a lovely girl. Aspen, Phoenix tail feather core, twelve and a half inches, very swishy. I heard what happened to here, I'm very sorry for your loss. If it's any consolation, she was a very bright witch," the old man said, his eyes somber. Dean nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. I'm Ollivander. Now that introductions are over, who would like to go first?" Ollivander asked.

Dean instantly shot his hand up to volunteer. This was one of the things he'd been waiting for.

Ollivander grinned at his enthusiasm and went into what looked like a back room. Dean could hear boxes shifting and Ollivander muttering to himself. After a few minutes he came back into view with two dusty old wand boxes in front of him. He was looking at them, mumbling, "Rowan or Cypress, Rowan or Cypress?" Dean exchanged a nervous look to Cas who shrugged in return.

Ollivander muttered a few un-auditable things then sat both of the boxes down but only opened one. He took out a wand that was a brown color, its handle slightly darker with a black swirl around the handle. Ollivander held it out gently to Dean who took it in his hand, gripping it tight.

Dean suddenly remembered when he found his mother's wand. Nothing happened when he held it but when he swished it he made the lamp fall over. He looked up at Ollivander who nodded then swished the wand lightly like he did last time. Instead of making a lamp fall over sparks emerged from the tip of the wand like sparklers and swirled around his head until they disappeared.

"Ah, I see I was right. That's the wand for you Mister Winchester. That is a Rowan wand with a Phoenix tail feather core, roughly twelve inches long and very durable," Ollivander said, taking the wand from Dean and putting it back in its box.

"And you Mister Singer, I know the wand for you," Ollivander said, taking a wand box out from the wall next to him. He opened it and revealed a white wand, it was jagged looking but the handle was straight. Ollivander passed the wand over to Cas who hesitantly took it from him. Cas mimicked Dean but instead of sparks coming out of his wand the wind started to pick up, scattering papers everywhere. A light then shinned at the top of the wand and the wind slowly died down.

"Yes! I always love it when I pick the correct wand the first time!" Ollivander said, a goofy grin on his face. "That is a Willow wand with a unicorn hair core, about ten and a half inches and springy."

Cas nodded, grinning a little, then handed it back to the old wand maker. "That would be seven galleons each," he said and the two young wizards paid for their first wands.

The rest of their shopping trip was just as exciting as getting there wands. After an hour they met back with John and Sammy, Sam surprised to see Cas there, and they went to go the rest of their supplies. They each got an owl, John wanted them to send letters back home frequently. Dean got a black owl and named it Chevy while Sam got a snowy white owl that he named Solstice. Cas got an owl too, a barn owl that he named Echo.

They all had to go back to the wand shop though to get Sammy's wand. After trying three wands he finally found the right one for him; A Hornbeam wand with a unicorn hair core, eleven inches and bendy. Then they got the rest there supplies with Mister Singer who seemed happy to know that Cas would know someone when he went to Hogwarts just like Dean's Dad.

Once they got home, exiting the ally the same way they entered which was through a brick wall, Dean sat down on the couch and took out his wand. He stared at it in awe, tempted to wave it again. He sighed, knowing he would probably break something if he were to do that. But it didn't matter too much because in a few days they were going off to Hogwarts.

A/N: Okay, chapter 2 done! YAY! I found information about the wands on Pottermore so if you have an account you can go check it out at the Ollivanders chapter. Hoped you guys liked it!


	3. Magic, Candy, and Interruptions

A/ N: Okay, so I just want to say a few things before this chapter. Some of you may be confused about something. In the first chapter I mentioned that John went on a hunting trip with his buddies. The hunting trip wasn't a monster hunting trip; it was just a regular sport hunting trip. The Winchesters are not monster hunters. I just wanted to clear that up so there would be no confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Supernatural or Harry Potter

Chapter 3

**Magic, Candy, and Interruptions**

"It says we have to run through this wall," John said as he read Mary's old journal.

"We have to do what?" Dean asked as he gripped his cart tight, Chevy causing some commotion by screeching a few times. Dean had learned that she didn't like crowds. But Sam's owl, Solstice, was completely quiet like always.

"We're wizards, Dean. I think you keep forgetting that," Sam said, that know-it-all grin on his face. "All we have to do it run straight through the wall and we'll appear on the other side. Mister Singer told me that. But only witches and wizards can go through so Dad will have to stay back."

John's face saddened as Sammy told him that. He closed the journal and walked over to Sam, getting down on one knee so he could meet his son at eye level. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder and said, "Be good Sammy, okay? Get good grades and stay out of trouble."

Sam nodded. "I will Dad," he said and gave John a big hug.

After Sam released him from his hug John walked over to Dean, getting down to meet him at his level as well.

"Same goes for you too, sport. And promise me that you will look after Sammy?" John asked.

"I promise Dad," Dean said and Chevy screeched behind him.

John nodded and patted Dean on the back. "That's my boy," he said with a smile. "Here, have this. It will help you get through your first year," John said and handed Dean Mary's old leather bond journal. "Take good care of it."

Dean nodded and placed the journal in his trunk.

John smiled then brought Dean into a hug. "You guys better get going," John said as he stood up. "And you two better write!"

The Winchester twins nodded and turned to look at the brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

Dean looked over at Sam and said, "I'll go first." Sam didn't object.

Dean took a breath and tightened his grip on the cart. "Get ready, Chevy," he said then took off straight towards the brick wall. And like Sam had said, Dean went right through it, appearing on the other side. A few moments later Sam appeared through it too, pushing his cart next to Dean.

"That was awesome!" Dean said with a huge grin on his face.

"Look, there's Cas!" Sam said, pointing at their blue eyed neighbor who was about to board the Hogwarts Express. The train was huge, painted black and red with steam pouring out from the front of the train. Hogwarts students were rushing to board and saying quick good byes to their families before meeting up with friends.

Sam and Dean quickly raced over to Cas, there carts bumping up and down which made Chevy irritated.

"Sam, Dean, you made it," Cas said with a smile, his trunk and his owl, Echo, in his hands.

The two nodded. "I'm so excited!" Sam said.

"Me too," Cas said. "We should get on the train, it's about to leave."

Sam and Dean both agreed and grabbed there trunks and owls out of their carts and boarded the train just as it started to set off on its journey to Hogwarts.

The hallways of the train were small and crowded with Hogwarts students. The trio quickly moved around the other students, looking for a room. Dean stopped as he peered through one of the windows of the train carts. There sat two girls, both blonde and talking to each other.

"Guys, let's go in here," Dean said and Sam and Cas nodded, heading into the cart.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Dean asked the two girls, turning on his Winchester charm. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Go ahead," one said and Dean smiled. "Thanks," he said.

The trio put their stuff away and sat in the seat across from the two girls.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order," One of the blondes said, having an American accent.

"I'm Jo. Jo Harvelle." She said with a nod.

"I'm Jessica Moore. But you can call me Jess," the other blonde said, brushing her curls out of her face. She had an American accent as well.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean," Sam said and pointed to Dean, but his eyes didn't leave Jess.

"Nice to meet ya," Dean said with a wave.

"I'm Cas Singer," Cas said quietly, his eyes looking at the floor.

"It's nice to meet you boys," Jo said, her hair up in a ponytail.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sam said, "Wait, I thought this was a British school? But you two are American."

"You three are too," Jess pointed out.

"Where ya from?" Sam asked.

"We're both from America. It's a part of this new program Hogwarts is starting. They're taking some witches and wizards from America and offering them to come to Hogwarts. I think they said it was to get a mix of culture or something," Jess explained.

"Oh, that's cool," Sam said.

All of a sudden the train cart door opened and a girl with red hair looked into their cart through the doorway.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Andy's lost one," the red head asked.

The five kids shook their heads. The red head growled then closed the car door.

"Well, that was random," Dean said. Just then the door opened again, this time to reveal an older lady pushing a cart full of sweets.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked.

The five looked at each other. "We don't have that much money .We should probably save it," Sam said. Dean scowled. Why did Dad have to let Sam have control over the money?

"Same here," Jo and Jess said at the same time.

"We'll take the lot." Everyone turned to see Cas with a handful of those gold coins in his hand. Dean smiled and patted Cas on the back.

A few minutes later they all had at least a handful of strange looking candy on their laps. Dean picked one up and examined it. "Those are chocolate frogs. They have a charm on them to make them move," Jess said. Dean nodded and opened the case the frog was in. He jumped when the frog launched its self at him, sticking to his face. Dean scrambled to get it but the frog was too fast. It jumped off Dean's face and flew out the open window of the train. Everyone laughed while Dean pouted.

"Nice one, butterfingers." Dean looked up in surprise as a new voice chimed in. He turned to see a boy with about shoulder length sandy blonde hair and caramel colored eyes standing in the doorway.

"Watch it buddy," Dean snapped. He was not in one of his best moods.

"Chill, I was just making a joke," he said and rolled his eyes. "Hello ladies," he said with a smile at Jess and Jo. The two blondes just crossed their arms at him.

"And you are?" Jo asked, annoyance in her tone.

"The name's Gabriel Loki. Nice to meet ya," he said and plopped down in the empty seat next to Jo.

There was a moment of silence while everyone glared at Gabriel. He only spoke a few words to them but the air around him just shouted trouble.

"What? Do I smell?" Gabriel asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"You smell like you robbed a candy store," Jo said.

"I usually do," Gabriel said with a grin. "So, let me guess, you're all first years involved in the America program like me?"

They all nodded.

"Sweet. Wanna see some magic?" Gabriel asked with a sly grin as he took out his wand from his inside jacket pocket.

"I don't think we're allowed to use magic until we get to Hogwarts," Jess said, a disapproving look on her face.

"Whatever, it will be cool!" Gabriel said. "I'm a pureblood so I've been around magic my whole life. I know what I'm doing."

Dean eyed Gabriel as he looked like he was preparing to do a spell. Dean wasn't sure if he approved of this, especially with this kid doing magic considering he looked like he could explode things accidently, but he had never seen a proper spell being done before and wanted to know what it looked like.

"Okay, one…two…thre-," Gabriel was just about to flick his wand when the door to their cart slid open for the umpteenth time to revel a black haired girl who looked a few years older than them. She was wearing a Slytherin shirt.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon so you first years better get your robes on," she said, her British accent deep, and then left. She looked like she was alerting everyone about there arrival. Dean smiled, excitement filling up in him.

"Well, I guess I should get going," Gabriel said and everyone sighed with relief. The first year just glared at all of them as he left and said, "Smell ya later, losers!"

Dean then remembered that there were girls in the cart with them. He guessed he would have to be the gentleman in this situation. "We'll find another cart to change in," he said as he elbowed Sam and Cas who seemed to be oblivious about the situation they were in.

"Thanks," Jo said. The trio then got there robes and left to find another room to change in, nervousness and excitement filling them as they approached there new home.


	4. Sorting

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but I finally found time and inspiration to finish this chapter. I hope you all like it!

Chapter 4

**Sorting**

Hogwarts was bigger than Dean ever thought it would be. It definitely wasn't like any school that he had gone to. It was more like something out of a fairy tale. Actually, everything seemed like it was out of a fairy tale. But Dean didn't complain.

It was dark and all the first years were huddled together. They all had no idea where they were supposed to go or what they were supposed to do. There seemed to be no way to get into the castle considering that there was a big lake blocking there path.

"First years! Over here!" Dean turned around to see a giant, rugged looking man carrying a lantern come towards them. And when Dean said giant he literally meant a giant. The guy was huge but had a sort of face that you could trust. He didn't seem like he could even hurt a fly. And, afraid of being squished, the first years did what they were told.

"Okay you lot, follow me to the boats. Watch yer step and try not to fall in," the giant said and led them over to a bunch of small boats that could probably fit three or four at a time.

Sam, Cas, and Dean glanced at each other before climbing in the boats. They swayed as the trio sat down. Dean looked over to see Jess and Jo get stuck in a boat with Gabriel. Dean laughed a little, watching the two girls scowl as Gabriel rocked the boat.

"Where are the paddles?" Sam asked, looking around the small boat.

"Maybe they're-," Dean started but was cut off when the boat started to move forward. By its self. The three quickly grabbed onto the sides of the wooden boat, surprised by it moving. Dean grinned as they started sailing towards the castle. Magic could do anything!

The trip across the lake was fairly quick with a close call from Jess, Jo, and Gabriel's boat. Gabe had been trying to splash the girls and almost fell in. Dean couldn't stop laughing for five minutes.

Once they got ashore they headed into the castle. The castle seemed bigger on the inside then the outside and Dean couldn't believe he was actually going to school there. The castle echoed as they walked through its halls, statues staring down at them and windows reflecting twinkling's of starlight.

The first years walked for a bit until they reached a rather large, dramatic looking door. Standing in front of the door was an older woman wearing green robes and a pointed witch's hat. Her glasses and stern look told Dean that she was definitely a teacher. The crowd of first years stopped just in front of her, her eyes staring down at them as if she was picking out which one of them would cause her the most trouble this year.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall and through those doors is the start of your new life here at Hogwarts. In there you will be sorted into your House. There are four Houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. During your stay here your House will be like your family. Good luck," she said and left the group of first years standing somewhat confused in the middle of the hallway.

Dean sighed and leaned up against the ledge of one of the staircases. It looked like they would be waiting some more. Dean hated waiting. He decided to skim the crowd, see who could end up being a part of his "family" here at Hogwarts. He spotted Jo and Jess talking, trying to avoid Gabriel, he saw the red headed girl from the train and he saw…some black haired girl staring at Sam. Dean didn't like that. He watched as she swaggered over to them, pride glinting in her dark eyes.

"Hello there," she said, her eyes fixed on Sam. Dean instantly knew that she was trouble.

"Hi," Sam greeted, obviously oblivious to the dark in her eyes.

"I'm Ruby Night. Pleasure to meet you boys," she said and crossed her arms.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean," Sam said, pointing to Dean who was glaring at Ruby.

Ruby nodded, sending a hateful glare towards Dean. Then she suddenly looked down and let out a small scream. There was a toad on her foot.

"Get it off!" she yelled and a kid with messy black hair quickly stumbled to get the toad.

"Sorry, he runs away sometimes," the kid said, looking frightened by Ruby's death glare.

"Sorry? You're toad attacks me and all you have to say is _sorry?_ Buzz off you little maggot," she growled and the kid quickly ran towards the back of the crowd of first years.

Now Dean was pissed. She didn't have any right to be mean to some poor kid. He stood up straight and just as he was about to tell her off Professor McGonagall came back.

"Sorry for the wait, there seemed to be a slight issue that I had to take care of. Now, come this way," she said and started leading them towards the door. Ruby gave Dean one more glare and gave Sam one last smile before returning to the front of the group. Dean clenched his fists and followed everyone else through the doors and into what looked like a giant cafeteria. There were four long tables across the room, all of them filled with kids who were talking. They all seemed to turn there glances towards the group of first years as if they expected them to do something. Dean avoided there gaze. Instead he looked up at the ceiling to see what looked like the night sky and floating candles.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky," Jess told him as she came up from behind. "I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

The small group of first years stopped as they reached the front of the hall, stopping right before a small stool. Behind the stool was a long table of what Dean suspected to be teachers watching them all, waiting for the sorting to begin.

Dean started to wonder how they were actually going to be sorted. Would they have to take a test? Dean hoped not.

As McGonagall stepped up next to the stool, a scroll in hand, Sam scooted over next to Dean. He looked nervous.

"You alright Sammy?" he asked.

Sam nodded, though he still looked like he was about to explode. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just- I hope I don't get sorted into Slytherin."

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Why's that?"

"Because most of the people that get sorted into Slytherin end up becoming evil. Turning into dark wizards," Sam said, hushed so the Slytherin table (Dean assumed it was the green and silver table, because you know, snakes are green and such) wouldn't hear.

"Sammy, you're the nicest kid I know. I seriously doubt that you'll be sorted into the snake house," Dean reassured. Sam nodded and let out a deep breath as McGonagall started calling names.

"Gallagher, Andrew," she called, her tone brisk and practiced as if she had done this a thousand times. Maybe she had.

Dean watched as a kid with messy black hair shakily approached the stool. Dean recognized him as the kid that Ruby was picking on. He frowned, remembering the way she looked at Sam.

Andy sat down, gripping the stool tight with both hands as if it was going to knock him off. McGonagall gently placed the hat on his head, the flaps falling over his eyes a little. Dean crossed his arms, a little confused at how this was going to work. A hat was going to sort them? He watched it, green eyes sharp, until its deep creases started to form a mouth and eyes.

Dean almost jumped in surprise when he saw the hat moving its lips, as if it were whispering to Andy. Andy's eyes were closed, looking scared to death. After a few moments the hat bellowed "Gryffindor!" and the Gryffindor table exploded in applause. Andy sighed with relief and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table with what looked like newfound confidence.

Gryffindor? That kid was sorted into Gryffindor? Wasn't that supposed to be the house of the brave or something? That kid couldn't even look Ruby in the eye!

"Harvelle, Joanna," McGonagall called and Dean saw Jo take a deep breath, walk up to the stool, and still down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and that's when Dean started to see the leathery old hat started to talk again, though he still couldn't hear what it was saying. The hat didn't take as long to sort her like Andy did and in a matter of moments the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Jo smiled and walked over to take a seat next to Andy, the Gryffindor table applauding again.

Okay, now Dean was really confused. Jo and Andy seemed like two extremely different people. How did they get sorted into the same house? That's when Dean started feeling a little bit nervous, not for him, but for Sammy. Because how things were going now there might be a chance that his brother would be sorted into Slytherin. And Dean would hate that.

"Loki, Gabriel," McGonagall called and Dean saw Gabriel practically run up to the stool and take a seat. He had smug look on his face, as if he already knew what house he would be sorted in. The hat was placed on his head and, surprisingly, the hat took a couple of minutes to sort him. The hat looked fairly undecided as if he had to choose between two houses to put him in. But at last the hat seemed to decide because he yelled, "Slytherin!" Gabriel smiled and bounded over to the snake table as they all applauded as their first new member joined them. Now Dean _really_ didn't want Sam in that house.

"Milligan, Adam," McGonagall called and a kid with short blonde hair and blue eyes, probably a little shorter than Dean walked up and took a seat on the stool. He look fairly bored at being there and looked like he was about to fall asleep as the hat was placed on his blonde head. Like Jo, the hat didn't take too long to decide the boys place. "Hufflepuff!" the hat cried. Dean had to suppress at laugh. God, that was such a funny name. But the Hufflepuff (seriously, every time he even thought of that name he felt like laughing) cheered for their new member as Adam sheepishly walked over to their table. Dean really hoped that he wasn't sorted there.

"Moore, Jessica." Jess looked over a Sam and Dean nervously before she walked up and took her seat on the stool. Dean could tell she was just as nervous as Sam was; she was taking deep breaths as the hat was put on her head. But it didn't take at all long for the hat to yell, "Ravenclaw!" Jess smiled, happy with the decision, and skipped over to the applauding Ravenclaw table.

"Night, Ruby." Ruby flashed a cocky smile over at Sam before going up and taking a seat. Dean really hoped that she fell off the stool and was sorted into Hufflepuff (come on, who even named these things?).

The hat didn't even touch her head when it yelled, "Slytherin!" Dean was right. She was pure evil.

Ruby smiled, winked over at Sam, and sat down next to Gabriel at the Slytherin table.

"Shurley, Charles." This time a short kid with somewhat bushy black hair shakily walked up and sat down on the stool. He closed his eyes tight as the hat was placed on his head, as if it would hurt, but let out a sigh of relief when the hat bellowed, "Ravenclaw!" Charles smiled and sat down next to Jess at the Ravenclaw table.

Dean tensed a little. It was almost time for him and Sam to be sorted. He wasn't all that nervous for himself, but he was nervous for Sammy. And what if they weren't sorted into the same house? How would Dean look after him?

"Singer, Castiel." Castiel? That was Cas' full name? A little strange, Dean thought, but oh well. He patted his friend of the back as he walked up and sat down shyly on the stool, trying not to look nervous. The hat was placed on his head, falling over his bright blue eyes. After a few moments the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

Dean had to stop himself from laughing again. Cas was a Hufflepuff! But he certainly seemed fine with it because he nodded with a smile and sat down next to Adam (who was half asleep) at the Hufflepuff table.

"Winchester, Dean." Dean's heart skipped a beat as his name was called. Now he was nervous. But he didn't want to look scared in front of Sam so he took a deep breath, smiled at Sammy, then went up and sat down on the stool. He gripped the sides of the stool as the old hat was placed on his head, ready to sort him.

"Hmm, hmm, you're an interesting one," The hat whispered to him. Dean couldn't help but get a chill down his spine as the hat spoke to him with its icy, crackly, hat voice. "You could be placed anywhere. You are brave enough to stand up for the ones you love, so you could be placed in Gryffindor. But then again you are very loyal to your family so maybe Hufflepuff? Oh, but you have enough wit to be placed in Ravenclaw. And what about Slytherin? You certainly don't mind using any means necessary to achieve what you want, especially if it's for your little brother." What was this hat doing, reading his mind? Dean scrunched his eyebrows, he just wanted this guy (can a hat have a gender?) to sort him already. "Hmm, yes, yes…I know which house is for you. You belong in…Gryffindor!" Dean didn't do anything, he didn't let out a sigh of relief or smile or anything like that, he just walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Jo once the hat was off his head. He wouldn't be happy until Sam got sorted. Though something inside of him made him feel a little happy about his placement.

"Winchester, Samuel." Sam was the last one to be sorted. He looked over at Dean nervously. Dean gave him a smile and a thumbs up, hoping that would make him feel a little better. Sam nodded then walked up and sat down on the stool, the hat being place on his head right after he sat down. Here we go, the moment of truth…any minute now…what the hell was taking so long? It was minutes now and the hat still looked as if it was deciding. What was it saying to Sam? Sam looked really nervous now and Dean didn't like that one bit. Just tell us what house he's in already you sorry excuse for a hat!

"Ravenclaw!" Dean let out a sigh and so did Sam. That's good, he wasn't in Slytherin. Sam happily walked over and sat down across from Jess and Charles then looked over a Dean was a smile. Dean smiled back then looked up when he saw a dude with a very long white beard call for everyone's attention. He introduced himself as Headmaster Dumbledore and welcomed all the first years to Hogwarts. That's when Dean's short attention span and hunger started to kick in so he ended up zoning out through Dumbledork's speech. He caught a few things about not going in some forest and something about Quidditch but that was about it. Once he was done talking all the plates on the tables magically were filled with food. Meat, mashed potatoes, cornbread- this place was Heaven!

Dean ate and chatted with Jo and Andy, who was actually a pretty chill guy, and enjoyed himself for the time being. After they were all done a prefect told them that he would walk them to the Gryffindor common room, which was where they would be staying throughout their school years. Dean nodded and just before he headed out the door he waved to Sam and Jess, who looked like they were enjoying themselves too. Dean smiled; this was going to be one hell of a school year.


End file.
